


Visage - Gibbs' face

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1295]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony starts hiding his artistic ability once Kate joins the team. Gibbs, however, knows the truth for more than one reason.





	Visage - Gibbs' face

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/16/2002 for the word [visage](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/11/16/visage).
> 
> visage[ viz-ij ]  
> noun  
> the face, usually with reference to shape, features, expression, etc.; countenance.  
> aspect; appearance.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #616 Amazing.

Once Kate joined the team, Tony started hiding his artistic ability. He purposefully did terrible sketches to give Kate a spot on the team where she could excel since her experience on the president detail really didn’t translate much to actual investigation.

However, he never stopped drawing or painting or expressing his artistic abilities. He just kept that creative expression away from work. One of his favorite things to do was sketch or paint Gibbs’ amazing visage. 

The guy’s body was nothing to sneer at either, but those blue eyes of Gibbs totally drew him in. He found himself doodling or otherwise making Gibbs’ face come to life via whatever medium was nearby whenever he had some free time that wasn’t at work. It would have surprised Kate to find out that Tony was as good as he was, since all she saw were the sketches that he purposefully made bad. 

Gibbs knew, though. Gibbs always knew. It helped that Gibbs had seen his sketches from before Kate’s time, but what really made the difference was when Gibbs came home to find Tony in the throws of one of his passionate arty endeavors featuring Gibbs’ face.

Gibbs didn’t understand why Tony found his visage so fascinating, but he had to admit that Tony always made him look amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 2 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 2 stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
